Yoshi's Rocket Start
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: This story is about how Yoshi used the rocket start for the 1st time in honor of Mario Kart Wii's 1st year in the USA.


**Yoshi's Rocket Start**

It's a beautiful day in Mario Circuit as Yoshi is preparing for today's race. The go-kart's name by the way is the Standard Kart M. The crowd is cheering as the racers reach the starting line and Yoshi is pumped to compete in the race. Mario Circuit has a lot of cheering fans from around the circuit and there's even an announcer!

"Good afternoon race fans and welcome to Mario Circuit, home of the Mario Kart Grand Championship!" the announcer said, "Today's race features the best racers from around the league and why is today a special day? Because today, Yoshi is going to use the rocket start for the first time and if you're watching this race, you'll be lucky to see Yoshi's amazing performance right here. This is the first time you'll be seeing the newest technique performed by Yoshi live! But before we do that, let's have a interview with Yoshi on his preview for the rocket start. So Yoshi, this is it, in just about 4 minutes, the race is about to start and this is everyone's main question. Why are you so happy with the rocket start?" Yoshi smiled.

"Because today, I'm going to perform it for the first time and this go-kart is ready to roll."

"I see. Any plans on winning the race?"

"Yes, I'm going to win for the crowd and the viewers watching this race. So if you're watching this race, get ready to see my rocket start."

"Well, thank you for your time Yoshi and good luck in today's race and will you show us your rocket start when the race begins?"

"Yes, I will!" Yoshi said.

"So stay tuned race fans because in just 3 minutes, you'll be the first to see Yoshi's amazing rocket start!"

"Today is the day I get to use the rocket start on my go-kart." Yoshi said, "If I hold the gas and step on it when Lakitu says 'GO!', then I hit it and I do a rocket start!"

"This is it, race fans!" the announcer said, "In just 2 minutes, the race is about to begin so if you got time to prepare, now's your chance!"

"Two minutes?" Yoshi said, "That gives me plenty of time to finish my go-kart and start the engine with 10 seconds to spare. Let's go make some final adjustments."

Yoshi is making some final adjustments on his kart as the timer now shows 90 seconds.

"Let's see here." Yoshi said, "I need to make a few adjustments here, there, over here and there." He continued on with his adjustments as he is humming to the Mario Kart Wii theme and the clock keeps going as Yoshi is making some big adjustments!

"One minute left!", the announcer said, "Hurry up and finish preparing for the race because in less than one minute, the race officially begins!"

"Looks like I'm just about ready to go and use my rocket start." he replied, "I better make some final adjustments right there and… done!"

"30 seconds to go, racers!" the announcer said, "30 seconds and counting!"

"Well, this is it!" Yoshi said, "I hope this technique works perfectly."

"20 more seconds!" the announcer said, "Just a few more seconds and then it's race time!"

Just then, Lakitu came in with the start signal and told the racers to get ready and everyone did!

"Time to use it because in 15 seconds, it will activate!" Yoshi said as he gets ready, "Well, here we go!"

"Well race fans, this is it! The moment you've been waiting for has arrived!" the announcer said, "For the first time ever on this racetrack, you're about to see the premiere of Yoshi's amazing rocket start technique right here, right now! Are you ready?"

The crowd reacted and replied, "YES!"

"All right!" the announcer continued, "Then racers, start your engines!!"

Yoshi held on to the steering wheel tight as he turned on his engine.

"This is it, everyone!" the announcer said, "Yoshi, are you ready for your premiere of the rocket start technique like we promised you earlier?"

"Yes!" Yoshi replied, "And now for your viewing pleasure, it's time for my rocket start technique right here, right now!"

The crowd cheered as Yoshi takes his position.

"Okay race fans, the race begins in 5... 4..."

He placed his foot on the gas pedal…

"3… 2… 1…"

He waited for the green light and the rocket start to activate for the first time. Everyone grew silent as they watched and waited for Yoshi's big moment. He took a big deep breath and slowly said the first 2 words, "Rocket...

...

"_**GO!!**_"

**START!!**"

Yoshi slammed on the gas and flew out of the starting line in a cloud of dust! The rocket start worked perfectly and everyone loved it!

"It worked!" Yoshi cheered, "The rocket start worked, I got it! I did it!"

"Wow, can't you believe it, race fans?" the announcer said, "The rocket start by Yoshi gave him a head start and the early lead and the crowd loved it!"

The crowd chanted his name all across the circuit: "Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!"

"Now to the finish line!" Yoshi said as the crowd cheered.


End file.
